


You're In Love With Her

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Secret Crush, Warning: There is a brief mention of a funeral, minor roger taylor/reader, two idiots that dont know the other loves them back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Brian and you have been best friends since you were kids, and that's all you've ever been. When you get the chance to move next door to him and meet his bandmates, you jump at the opportunity. But when one tipsy night leads to you hooking up with Roger, will it throw a wrench in your friendship and possibly the band?Or You're a grown ass woman who can sleep with whomever you want, so why is Brian so bothered?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story request! I was going to make it a one-shot and then that didn't happen...so 
> 
> Request - Hello! It's my birthday today and I was wondering if you could write one where Brian and reader are best friends but he's in love with her and one day Brian introduces the reader to the boys and ends up being a bad idea because roger starts to flirt with her and they hook up and you can take it from there

A heavy sigh escaped you as you set down one of the last boxes, it had been a long day and you were in desperate need of a drink. Brian and you had been best friends since childhood, even when the two of you went your separate ways, you both kept in touch. Well, that’s putting it lightly, one would call the other almost every night, with some new drama of the day. Not to mention the endless stream of texts that flowed between the two of you. You’d seemingly been through everything together. New relationships, breakups, failed classes, stress from the parents, whatever the problem was, the other was always just a phone call away. Through the years, you made a point of seeing each other. Technology was a blessing, but there was nothing that compared to actually having Brian by your side. That's why when you found a job opportunity near Brian, you jumped at the chance to move. When you called to tell him the news, he was elated, sparing no time finding you a place in his apartment building. Which brings you here, in your new apartment, in the middle of London.

“Right, that’s it then, is it?” Brian said, placing a box on the floor.

“It is.” The wide smile that graced your face warmed his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here.” A goofy grin adorned on his face, causing you to smile even more, pulling him in for a hug.

“Neither can I!” His arms tightened around you, drawing you closer. “Ugh, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.” Brian chuckled, resting his head on top of yours.

“What are you talking about? We saw each other two weeks ago.”

“That’s far too long, never again.” Leaning away slightly, you looked up at him. “Every moment spent away from you is a moment lost, May.” You said dramatically, pinching his cheek. “I simply won’t allow it anymore.” Brian rolled his eyes, hoping you didn’t notice the blush creeping on his face.

“Of course, my apologies miss.” He said sarcastically as he began unpacking one of your boxes. “And as we start this new chapter, which would you like to go with our boxed wine? Chinese or pizza?”

~

After you placed the order, Brian tried setting up the tv as you began to work on some semblance of a living room. By the time the food arrived, the tv was up and running.

“There you go!” Brian exclaimed as turner classics lit up the screen, you couldn’t help but laugh at his childish expression of delight. Grabbing some plates, you brought the food over to the coffee table in front of the couch, meanwhile, Brian poured you both a glass of wine.

“What are we watching?” You asked, narrowing your eyes, handing him his plate as he plopped down next to you.

“Um, I think it’s…Strangers on a Train?” Taking a sip of your drink, you hummed in agreement.

“I think you’re right, May.” The room fell silent, save the movie, as you both watched intently. Before you knew it, you sat through another movie, and then another, as the hours ticked by. The day had warn you down, exhaustion riddled you, but you’d never been good at sleeping in new places, the first night was always the hardest. When Brian made no sign of leaving anytime soon, you were grateful. But the truth was, he secretly knew. So he stayed, right by your side, as the low hum of the tv started to lull you to sleep.

You didn’t remember passing out, but you woke up still on the couch, light shone through the bare windows. It took you a moment to realize Brian was behind you, arms wrapped around your waist, you could feel the sedated rise and fall of his chest as his hair tickled your neck. Slowly, you freed yourself from his grip. By the time he woke up, you were stepping back into the apartment.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” You cooed at him as he rubbed his eyes.

“Where did you go?” Brian’s voice was groggy, his hand extended to accept whatever you were offering him.

“I thought I’d grab some coffee and breakfast.”

The day started off slow, but soon the two of you were making good progress at unpacking your apartment. You were eternally grateful for Brian, if it was left to you, it would probably take almost a year to actually unpack everything. But with Brian, it only took a few hours, plus his organizational skills were impressive, to say the least.

“You’re still ok with going to the pub tonight?” He asked you from the kitchen, causing you to stop, furrowing your eyebrows. “To meet the boys.”

“Oh!” How could you have forgotten, you had agreed to hang out with Brian’s bandmates tonight. It was about time, you’d heard so much about them, it was actually a little odd you hadn’t met them yet. Come to think of it, Brian hadn’t introduced you to his bandmates since he started Smile. He had been in a handful of bands over the years, even when you were kids, he never wasted time introducing you then, but after Smile started, he hadn’t been as eager when it came to the idea. There wasn’t a chance you’d say no at the opportunity now. “Yes, of course, I’m still on for tonight. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Ok, good.” Brian walked over to you. “I have to go take care of some stuff, but I’ll be back to pick you up, at about 8?”

“Sounds like a plan.” You smiled up at him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey, it's another chapter, what am I doing? I should be asleep. There should be angst in the next chapter, should being the operative word

 

As you finished placing the last of your stuff around the apartment, your fingers traced the groves on a small telescope, the one Brian got you for your twelfth birthday. The silver dulling through the years, but your engraved initials stood as prominent as the day he gave it to you. A small smile escaped you, the memory of the first time you stargazed with Brian was as fresh as yesterdays.

*

_You had seen Brian around school, later you’d find out he lived a block away from you, but the night you officially met him, you were both ten. The reason for you being there was lost to you, but you’d grown tired of the crowd of adults and rowdy kids, when you noticed him laying in the grass, away from all the noise._

_“What are you doing?” You asked, joining him._

_“I’m trying to find constellations.” Brian’s gaze never faltered from the stars, both then and now. Some people lived with their heads in the clouds, but his was always stuck in the swirling galaxies, the constellations would change, but his love for them remained a constant. It was the beginning of his obsession wearing off on you. Silence hung in the air, until his hand shot up, pointing to the night sky. “See that cluster of stars, right there?” Moving closer, you tried to follow his gaze._

_“Yeah.”_

_“That’s Orion, the Hunter. You can tell by those three stars, there, they make up Orion's belt.” You couldn’t help but giggle._

_“I know about Orion's belt.” Brian’s eyes shifted to you for the first time as he gave you a toothy grin._

_“Well,” He started, his tone sarcastic. “Did you know Betelgeuse, one of the brightest stars that make up one of the corners of the rectangle, puts out 100,000 times more energy than the sun?” Rolling your eyes, you crossed your arms, looking back at the stars._

_“…No.” It was his turn to laugh. Silence fell between you again and it wasn’t long before your parents called out for you. Getting up, you brushed off your clothes as Brian sat up, sticking out his hand._

_“I’m Brian, by the way. Brian May.” Accepting his offer, you firmly shook his hand._

_“I’m y/n,” You said, before running off, shouting behind you. “See you around, May!”_

_*_

You had just finished getting dressed when you heard a knock at the door. Brian stood on the other side, thirteen years later and he still had that look of boyish wonder as he gazed down at you.

“You ready?”

“As ever.”

~

As Brian and you started walking, you were a ball of nerves. The pub wasn’t too far away, but the air was starting to nip at your skin, causing you to shiver. He could tell you were anxious.

“You know, we don’t have to go to the pub tonight if you’re not feeling like it.” Wrapping your arms around yourself, you bit your lip.

“Oh hush, I’m just nervous. You know how I am with meeting new people.” It wasn’t too long ago when he had mentioned his bandmates names, but last names were never discussed and Brian wasn’t much for social media, so your detective streak didn’t last long. Sure, Brian often told stories about the idiotic things they would get up to, but you weren’t able to get a full picture in your mind. Tonight was one you’d been waiting for. Stepping into the pub, your eyes fell on three boys sat in the back, the table littered with glasses, some full, most empty, laughing loudly. Instantly, you knew it was them.

“Brian, darling! Were over here!” Suddenly, Brian’s hand was on your back, gently pushing you forward towards the booth.

“Guys, this is y/n. Y/n, that’s Freddie.” The dark haired boy that had called out to Brian motioned for you to slide in next to him. “Deaky, and Roger.” Deaky gave you a shy smile, the polar opposite to the dirty blond sitting next to him, who’s smile was everything but innocent.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, dear. Brian has told us so much about you.” Freddie nudged your shoulder, handing you a pint, cheeks blushing already as Brian sat down next to you.

“Has he?” Curiosity filled your voice.

“He hasn’t been able to shut up about you since I’ve known him,” Roger said, leaning into the conversation. “But he’s somehow failed at mentioning how beautiful you are.”

“Seriously, Rog? She’s been here all of two minutes and you’re already flirting with her?” Deaky sighed, giving Roger a dirty look before turning his attention to you. “Just ignore him, it’s what I do.”

“Hey!”

The nerves you had quickly melted away, the boys welcomed you into their little family with open arms. They wasted no time telling you stories about Brian, ones he seemed to have conveniently left out when talking to you, for good reason it seemed. Your sides hurt from laughing so hard, but if you were being honest, the events of that night kind of blurred together. When you finally left the pub, each of the boys gave you a kiss on the cheek before heading separate ways. Brian practically had to carry you home. Digging through your pocket, Brian pulled out your keys as you leaned against him, giggling. You were always a happy drunk, like a giddy child, he often found it endearing. Seeing you like this reminded him of the first time you got drunk together.

*

_Your parents had gone somewhere for the weekend, leaving you all alone for two nights. So naturally, Brian told his parents he was sleeping over at a friends house, acquired some liquor and showed up at your door. The details of the evening were not all they used to be. The night started off with a Quentin Tarantino movie marathon, but by the time 1 am rolled around, you both somehow ended up on the floor, drunkenly talking about life. Music you had put on some time ago drifted around the room, unnoticed, that is until ‘Under The Milky Way’ started playing. Quickly, you sat up._

_“Brian, dance with me.” It was a statement, a demand he knew better than to refuse._

_“I don’t know how.” He said, standing up to join you._

_“Than just sway with me.” Your voice was soft as your arms wrapped around Brian’s neck, placing your head against his chest, his hands easily fell to your hips. And he did, he swayed with you for more than a few songs._

_ * _

“I’m hungry.” Present you said, walking into your apartment, sitting on the kitchen counter and swinging your legs. Brian just laughed at you before grabbing you a biscuit, which you eagerly accepted. Leaning against the counter, he watched as you contentedly ate in silence. He always hated when you got this drunk, not that you actually ever did much, but because you were always away, out of his reach to help you if anything went wrong. It was better now that you were here, instead of sending him irregular texts throughout the night, at least now he knew you were safe.

“Alright, it’s off to bed for you.” He held out his hand for you to take as you hopped off the counter and began walking down the hall. “But first, brush your teeth.” Brian veered you towards the bathroom, causing you to whine, but you complied anyway. Handing you a sleep shirt, he closed the door waiting for you to finish, listening to you drunkenly hum a tune he’d never heard before. After a minute, you stepped out and he dragged you to bed, tucking you in.

“Thank you, spaceman.” You sighed, causing him to smile. Within seconds, your breathing became shallow as you softly began to snore. It was nights like these, when your guard was completely down, Brian found you most beautiful. Leaning over, he kissed your forehead, whispering three little words he'd never dream of admitting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!!! Comments and Comments are my life force, the only thing in life I need to live my dudes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I changed the last line of chapter 2, so if you care you might want to go and look!**
> 
> Hey...it's been a minute, but your bitch is back. Also, this mess is looking like it's going to be about six chapters... if you were wondering.

 

Searing pain arose, eyelids illuminated by the early light peeking through the curtains causing you to groan loudly. Rolling over to face away, you ended up rolling off the bed with a thud. “Shit!”

“Y/n” Brian stood in the doorway, pink apron tied around his waist and spatula in hand, it was then you notice the smell of food. “Are you ok?” He walked over, helping you up off the floor. Rubbing your arm, you yawned.

“‘m good.” Blinking away sleep, you tilted your head. “Did you spend the night?”

“No,” He started walking back to the kitchen and you followed close behind, your stomach begging for sustenance. “I went home, but I came back this morning. Remember, you said you’d come to our recording session today? Figured you’d be hungover and hungry, so I thought I’d let you sleep and make some breakfast.” You’d never been a big breakfast person, that is unless you’d been drinking the night before, Brian knew you all too well. It wasn’t long before you were practically inhaling the food he placed in front of you.

“Thanks, Bri.” You said around your last bite.

“No problem,” Brian grabbed your plate, placing it in the sink. “Now go get ready, we leave in an hour.”

~

If only you timed it, you really wish you had, because it was only a matter of seconds before the boys started bickering over something. Still a groggy mess, you curled up on the sofa, watching them through the glass as a young student worked the soundboard. Their voices coming in through the speaker.

“No. There are already too many fucking guitar solos in this album, it doesn’t need another bloody one, Brian.” Roger stood with one hand on this hip, drumsticks in the other as he looked up at Brian. They had been arguing about this song since you got there, almost two hours ago.

“There’s still something missing.” Brian heatedly replied. “Excuse me for trying to pull my weight.”

“Oh, so now you’re saying I’m not good enough?!” Before Brian could retort, Freddie stepped in.

“Boys, come on now. We’ve been stuck on this for too long, we should move on and come back later.” He placed a hand on either of their shoulders as they looked angrily at each other. “Why don’t we take a break and regroup in twenty?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” John spoke, already removing his bass as the student stood up, leaving while mumbling under his breath. The boys nodded.

“Good,” Fred patted their backs before following John out. Brian left, deciding to go take a walk to clear his mind and Roger grabbed a drink before taking a seat next to you.

“I don’t know how you’ve put up with him for so long.” He huffed, taking a swig of water. “Only after a week of working with him, I was ready to throw him out the bloody window.” Laughter erupted from you as your hand shot up to covered your mouth.

“I know what you mean, but he makes up for his stubbornness, don’t you think?” Rolling his eyes, Roger nodded his head. The anger that had been boiling inside him was simmering slowly. “Besides, from what I’ve seen, and heard, you're not a walk in the park either.” You elbowed him, giggling a little at his hurt reaction.

“I’ll have you know, I’m a pleasure to work with, a complete joy.” Just then, John walked in, grabbing a pack of smokes from his jacket.

“Mate, the only time you’re a joy is when you're passed out.” Roger pretended to lunge at him, causing John to yelp. He quickly left the room, snickering. After a moment of silence, Roger spoke again.

“Yeah, you’re right,” The sound of his voice caused you to look up, meeting his gaze. “He does make up for it. I can understand why you’re so smitten for him.” Your mouth went dry.

“What?” Shifting, you rubbed the back of your neck.

“Oh, come on, you’re going to tell me you don’t have a crush on him?” All of a sudden the room was too hot, the comfortable blanket you’d burrowed under was now suffocating. _You? Have a crush? On Brian? What an absurd thing to ask, no._ Of course not…So maybe you did, but not for the longest time. Your friendship with Brian was a multi-layered one, full of moments and memories you never wanted to forget. Most joyous, some sad, and others were a bit painful. You could remember when you first knew you loved him, a pure kind of love. Young and innocent. The moment you actually fell in love with Brian was one you’d never forget. But thinking back on it now, an odd feeling of adoration and pain lingered. Your unrequited love still hurt, yet it had dulled over the years, you’d learned to live with it. The way he laughed didn’t call out to you as loudly, his gaze stopped causing your heart to flip, and his voice didn’t send a shiver down your spine anymore. These were all things you’d managed to tune out, control, it was the rare actions and words that threw you off guard, forming a lump in your throat. But those were few and far between.

“No, no. You miss understand.” You laugh nervously. “Brian and I are best friends. That is all we have ever been and it is all we will ever be.” Giving you a soft smile, it was his turn to nudge you.

“You sure about that?” Roger narrowed his gaze as you bit your lip. “Your words sound a bit resentful.”

“I’m hungover Rog, everything I say sounds resentful.” You scoffed, brushing him off. “I’m sure.”

“If you say so, love.” He gave you a wary look before smiling mischievously. “Does this mean if I flirt with you, I might actually have a chance?” His words eliciting a real giggle out of you.

“Let’s not get carried away now.”

~

“So there we were, Brian had just managed to knock me to the ground when my father opens my bedroom door. A man hears ruckus at 1 am and finds a boy pinning his daughter to the floor, well you could only imagine what he thought was going on.” After going for a walk, Brian finally came back to find you wrapped up in the past. You hands waved wildly as you told Roger and John a childhood story, not noticing him standing in the doorway.

He watched as you threw your head back, your laughter lit a fire in his veins he’d never be able to put out. Like the way your eyes crinkled when he’d said something funny, it was all music to him. Brian had come to learn that people were like songs, most are only meant to stay with you for a moment, but some always found their way back. He’d had his fair share of short-lived romances, songs he’s loved all too much all too fast. A time or two, love had stayed longer. Dug its way into his life. Playing on repeat, until one day he looked around and realized love had slipped away, taking their song with them. Finding out, in the end, he never actually understood their meaning. But you? You were different, somehow. Brian had heard your song so many times he’d lost count, yet it had never lost its effect on him. He knew every line, every note, and in turn, you understood him better than anyone ever had. But as he watched you from across the room, he realized even you didn’t know his true fillings. Not when it came to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning: There is a brief mention of a funeral **
> 
> Hahaha...hey, it's been a hot minute, but I'm back. I tried to give y'all something juicy for the wait.

_*As you approached the doorway, you could see him laying across his bed, much like the last time you saw him, except today he was in a black suit. The house was flooded with people going in and out, no one noticed when you entered the house, but you weren’t really here for anyone but him. If you had it your way, you wouldn’t have left his side, but everyone needs space to breathe and work through their emotions. Making your way over to him, you noticed his face was stained with tears, your heart ached at the sight._

_“Brian,” Gently, you placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to shift his gaze towards you._

_“I’m fine, y/n” His voice cracked as he sat up ever so slightly, back to the headboard, so he could face you. Reaching up, you wiped away his tears._

_“No, you’re not.” Your tone was soft as you brushed his hair back from his face. “And that’s ok.” Without warning, he fell forward, shoving his face into the crook of your neck as he began to sob again, unable to stop. Your arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer as you rubbed his back. You held Brian like that, for a long time, without saying a word. You stayed by his side at the funeral, held his hand as everyone came to him with their condolences. When he climbed out his window that night, you were there with your bike, taking him to your spot with a bottle of vodka and a CD player. The entire time, you made sure you were there for him, without saying a word, you knew it was what he wanted. When ‘Under The Milky Way’ started playing, Brian stood, outstretching his hand for you to join him, swaying under the night sky as he held you close to him. It was that night, you knew you were in love with Brian May.*_

_~_

Turning up your coat collar, you quickly made you wait to the studio. The sharp wind beat another second in the office. Your coworker was driving you crazy, but the stress seemed to fade away the moment your eyes landed on Brian. He had been working tirelessly on a new song and seeing him finally get the sound he wanted was an experience, unlike anything. The way his eyes lit up, filled with excitement, then he saw you.

“Y/n!” Brian’s arms were outstretched, beckoning for you to come closer. “Do you hear this?” A squeal escaped you as he picked you up, spinning you around. “Doesn’t it sound perfect? It’s exactly what I envisioned!” You couldn’t help but laugh, your heart swelling to match his enthusiasm.

“Brian, it’s brilliant.” You reply, after taking a second to listen to what they had been working on. Only then did his eyebrows furrow.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“Toby was getting on my nerves again, so I left early.” With a sigh, you sat down on the couch, changing the subject. “Have you guys gotten lunch yet?” Just then Roger stepped into the room.

“Actually, I was just about to head out to pick some up,” He said, shrugging on his coat. “Do you want to come with?”

“I’d love to.”

~

Strolling casually beside Roger, your mind was flying through a million thoughts a minute. The stress from work, plus your odd schedule, had been wearing you down. You’d only lived here a few months now, but you also hadn’t gotten laid in those few months. Too busy with the new job, new home and Brian to really go out. And as the days flew by, Roger Taylor was looking more sinful than before. But you weren’t being very subtle about it, as your eyes raked down his body, Roger could feel the heat of your gaze.

“See something you like?” He asked, licking his lips, looking you up and down as well. If it wasn’t for the cold winter air, you would have melted. Roger didn’t wait for a response before opening the door to the deli you’d been heading towards. “Ladies first.” He gestured for you to walk inside and you could feel him watch your every move as you did.

“What a gentleman.” You sarcastically remarked.

“I try.”

It wasn’t long before the both of you had picked up the food and started heading back to the studio. It was enough time for you to mentally slap yourself. _Roger Taylor? Nope. No! You are not sleeping with Roger! And you are most certainly not going to think about it, about his arms wrapped around you, or his plush lips, or the noises he’d make…No!_ As you wrestled with your inner thoughts, your eyes had been cast to the ground, making you unaware of the sign you were about to walk into.

“Whoa!” Roger’s arm wrapped about your waist, pulling you to the side before you collided into it. “Hey, be careful, don’t mess up that pretty face.” He gave you an easy smile before letting go of you. _Fuck_!

~

You spent the rest of the afternoon arguing with yourself over Roger, but at the end of the day, one thing was for certain, you needed to get laid. So that evening, you dressed up and headed down to the pub. A huge part of yourself hated doing this, one night stands especially, you’d much rather sleep with someone safe, like Roger, but you also knew there was nothing safe about him. Not only had you heard stories about his sexual conquests, but he was Brian’s friend and bandmate. Roger was all around a bad idea. So, desperate for some action, you walked into the pub, taking a seat at the bar. After an hour of no luck and two drinks, things get interesting. Across the crowded pub, you spot Roger, talking to a beautiful tall blond, just in time to see him strike out. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, it seems you weren’t the only one down on your luck tonight, but your laughter gets caught in your throat when Roger’s eyes meet yours. Quickly, you look away, finishing off your drink.

“Hello, gorgeous. Do you come here often?” Slowly, you turned around in your seat to face him. “I think I would have remembered a pretty face like yours.” Another giggle escaped you.

“Man, no wonder you struck out with Miss America, those pickup lines are cheesy at best.” Roger sighed, taking the open seat next to you, flagging down the bartender.

“Two more of whatever she’s having.” He turned towards you, a tired expression on his face as you tried to stop your laughter.

“I mean,” You said in between breaths. “Even your devastating good looks couldn’t save you from that.” A mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

“You think I’m devastatingly good looking?” Rolling your eyes, you gave the new glass in front of you all of your attention. “And hey! At least I’m trying. I don’t think you’re down here for just a drink, and I don’t see any men fawning after you.”

“You have a point, Taylor.” You took a sip of your drink, looking back up at him. “But tell me, why are you wasting your time talking to me, when you could be trying it out with blondies friend?”

“Because,” He shrugged. “I don’t think you’re a waste of time.”

The two of you ended up talking for the rest of the night, about anything and everything, sharing stories and interests as the conversation flowed, until all of a sudden, it’s last call. You didn’t mean to stay out so late, walking back home at this time of night always made you feel uneasy, but it was as if Roger could read your mind. Offering to walk you home, “no strings attached”, you gratefully accepted, linking your arms together. In no time you're at your front door.

“Well,” Moving to face him, you leaned against your door. “This is me.” Your eyes couldn’t help but fall onto Roger’s mouth. The both of you silent for a moment. Without thinking, you stepped forward, kissing him lightly before pulling back. His eyes remained closed for a second, lips parted. “Wait, no, I-we shouldn’t.” Rubbing your hands against your clothes, you tried to compose your thoughts, but his tongue darts out to lick his lips and it’s more than you can handle. “Fuck it.” Closing the gap once again, you kiss him. Roger’s brows furrow before his hands come up to cup your face as he began to kiss back, causing you to let out a moan. Leading him into the apartment, your mind is racing while you both fumble to undress the other. _It’s just one night, what could go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, heyyyy. What's this? Another chapter? So soon? What can I say, ....I don;t know what to say. Except here ya go

You tried to move, rolling over in your half-asleep state of mind, but the arm wrapped around your waist pulled you closer. Roger mumbled something, but it was clear he was still out of it, so you slowly loosened his hold, replacing your body with a pillow, which he gladly accepted. With a sigh, you walked off to take a shower, spending that time mentally kicking yourself. _How could you do this? Well,…it wasn’t exactly regrettable, in fact, it was pretty freakin good, but that's beside the point! He’s fucking Roger Taylor. Oh God, what if Brian found out. No, no, Brian won’t find out. He doesn’t need to know. Wait…What does it matter? He’s not your boyfriend,…but why does it feel like you’ve cheated on him?_ Usually, showers made you feel better, but you got out even more bemused and stressed than when you went in. Quickly, you get dressed, drying your hair, getting ready for the long day ahead of you. When you step out, you see Roger in the kitchen, fully dressed.

“Hey, I thought I’d make you some breakfast.” You gave him an easy smile.

“That’s sweet, Rog. Thanks.” Leaning over you grabbed a piece of toast and began eating it. “But I can’t stay long. I have to go to work.”

“On a Saturday?” His eyebrows were raised, a questioning look on his face, Rolling your eyes, you took a seat next to him, resting your head on the table.

“I know,” You groaned. “Toby messed some shit up and now I have to go fix it,” Roger laughed as you dramatically waved your arms. “Like always.” Lifting your head to look at him, you noticed he was smiling at you, but it felt normal as if nothing had really changed between the two of you. “So, anyway, I have to get going in a minute, but you're welcome to stay however long you want.”

“Oh how kind of you.” He sarcastically mocked you, getting up. “But I might as well be heading out then.” Following him, you stood as well. “No point in staying if you’re not going to be here.” Scoffing, the two of you stood by your door, silent for a moment before he leaned forward, giving you a chaste kiss as he opened the door. Your eyes closed for a second, but when they opened, you quickly stepped back, as if Roger was on fire. Eyes widened, your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your throat.

“Brian?!” On the other side of the doorframe, Brian stood dumbfounded. You could see the gears turning in his mind as he tried to assess the situation in front of him. Slowly, the look of confusion turned into anger. It took Roger two seconds to read the room.

“And that’s my cue.” Brushing past Brian, Roger was gone. As you began to back into your apartment, Brian moved forward towards you.

“Roger? Really?” His anger was rising. You’d seen him get furious before, but never had he directed it at you, he was always calm with you. But now seeing him like this, your fear was slowly fading, anger rose inside you to match his. "After all I’ve told you about Roger, and you go and decide to shag him?!”

“Back the hell up, who said I fucked him?”

“Do you think I’m blind? I know you, and I know what you look like after you’ve been fucked.” Your mouth hung open as he threw his hands in the air. “I can't believe this.”

“Y- _You_ can’t believe this?” You couldn’t help but laugh. “What the fuck, Brian? What’s it to you?”

“Of all the people, you chose Roger. I knew this would bloody happen.” Throwing the piece of toast that you’d been holding at him, you grabbed your bag and jacket.

“I don’t owe you an explanation for my actions,” Heading back towards the door, you turned around to face him one last time. “I’m a grown woman, I can make my own choices, and you are not my husband!” Slamming the door, you left Brian standing there.

~

The wind nipped at your skin as you brushed passed people, your vision blurry. Since when was Brian so concerned with who you fucked? In all the years you’ve known him, he was never one to give you shit about your partners, nor you him. In fact, you told each other a lot when it came to it, you both knew each other’s firsts, first kiss, first time, first love, and first heartbreak.Who was he to tell you who you could and couldn’t sleep with? But…this was different, and you knew why you just didn’t want to admit it.

*

_It was a particularly hot summer, the year Brian May lost his virginity. A day you tried not to think of, but it scratched its way to the surface every blue moon. The last summer had been filled with sorrow, a sort of melancholy that spread through winter, as if unable to escape, but it seemed this summer, Brian was determined to put an end to it. You watched as he began to change, clothes, hair, taste in music. Like always, space was his first true love, but it was then that you thought his new guitar was carving its way into his heart. A part of you wondered, with the music, space and girls, would you have a place with him anymore? It had been a week or so since you’d last seen Brian when he was suddenly tapping on your bedroom window, adorning a cheeky grin._

_“Hey,” He said with ease as you opened the door, slipping into your room like he’d done a million times before._

_“Hey yourself,” Crossing your arms, you leaned against the wall. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”_

_“Can’t I just want to visit my best friend.” Rolling your eyes, you walked back over to your bed, flinging yourself onto it, picking up the book you had been reading before he interrupted you. Following your suit, he laid beside you, the both of you silent for a moment. “You know how we tell each other everything?” His hazel eyes looked up at you._

_“Oh, Brian. Please tell me you didn’t kill anyone, I really don’t feel like burying a body right now.” He gave you a toothy grin._

_“Fine, I’ll tell you the other thing I did.” Sitting up to lean on his elbow, he demanded your full attention and he got it. Raising your eyebrows, you urged him to get on with it. “I slept with Jane.” His words hung there for a second, as your mind filtered through all your emotions._

_“Wow.” You blinked rapidly, trying to digest the new information. “Jane…Jane Davis?” He nodded at your questioning tone._

_“Jane Davis.” Uncontrollable laughter erupted from you. Jane had practically been your best friend in primary school, and after you met Brian, the three of you used to hang out all the time. That is until Jane found a more suitable crowd, and by that you mean the popular kids took her for one of their own, leaving you and Brian in the dust._

_“How the hell did you manage to shag Jane?! Isn’t she still going out with Henry?” His smile fell as he looked off for a second._

_“Oh, that makes more sense now. I guess she was just using me.” Brian shrugged. “Either way, it was worth it.” Your brows furrowed as you looked at the man in front of you, sometimes, if you squinted your eyes, you could still see the boy you first met. Tossing your book aside, you moved to get more comfortable._

_“Never mind about that, tell me everything.”_

*

The loud crash of a stack of papers falling off your desk woke you up. Staying out all night was not a good idea, your sleepiness was getting to you and the boring work jargon was lulling you. Fed up with the bull shit, you grabbed all of Toby’s fuck-ups and pilled it on his desk, he could bloody come in and fix his own mistakes. Grabbing your coat and bag, you started to leave while pulling out your phone to call Roger. Your actions had been foolish, you know that, and you weren’t about to lest something as dumb as sex potentially end things with Brian or break up the band.

~

“I like you, I really do, Rog. But this,” You motion between the both of you. “Is not meant to be more than a one night stand.” Leading back in his chair, he ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

“Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant.” Kicking his leg under the table, you both began to laugh. “Honestly, love, I have to agree with you. Don’t get me wrong, you were phenomenal, but we’re just not right.” It was your turn to let out a sigh of relief.

“Ok, good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” He gave you an easy, knowing smile.

“You’re worried about Brian? He looked pretty mad when I left.” Nervously, you tapped on the table, chewing on your lip.

“Yeah, that didn’t end so well.”

“But it’s going to be fine, right? You guys have been friends for years, why would this change anything?”

“I don’t know, but he was…furious.” Looking up at him, you noticed the tears brimming in your eye-line. Roger reached out to take one of your hands.

“How can we fix this?” 

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...what was that? Lol, I don;t know, but what I do know, is there should only be one more chapter to go (hopefully) This is for my bro out there <3 you know who you are, maybe
> 
> PLease commmmment


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-ha, I finished!! Who am I? I don't know, what I do know is that it's 3:30 am. Will this make sense?....no promises

“You’re off, _again_ ,” Brian remarked through gritted teeth, the hint of aggression in his voice was becoming less of a hint as the day progressed. Roger let out a frustrated grown.

“Well excuse the fuck out of me.” They had only been in the studio for a few hours and the tension was thick enough to choke on. Freddie and John shared the tenth glance that afternoon, there was no point in being there if no work was going to be done.

“Right.” John finally spoke up. “Clearly something happened to cause you two to start acting like total dumbasses.” Setting his bass down, he stretched before grabbing his coat, motioning for Freddie to do the same. “Whatever it is, you both better have it sorted by the time we’re back with lunch.” And just like that, Roger and Brian were left alone to stare at each other. After what felt like forever, they both spoke at the same time.

“Look, mate.” - “I should have known.”

“What?” Roger looked away to work up the courage to speak, but Brian’s words caused his eyes to snap back up, his mouth slightly left open.

“I should have known you wouldn’t be able to keep it in your pants.” He repeated, placing his guitar back on its stand. “Really, I blame myself. I know what you’re like, I should have seen it coming.” A scoff brought Brian’s attention back on the blond, standing now, arms crossed.

“Did you forget? It takes two to tango, May. I don’t know what exactly has made you so upset about it, but she’s been worried sick. For the past week, you haven’t answered her calls, you’re always out, she thinks she’s broken up the band, or worse.” He moved from behind the drums, stepping closer towards Brian. “She thinks she’s lost you as a friend.” Rolling his eyes, Brian started to walk away.

“I just thought she had better taste.” He muttered under his breath.

“Don’t be an asshole because you’re upset,” Roger grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around, forcing Brian to look him in the eyes. “Tell me what the fuck this is really about!” Brian stood silently for a moment before he broke eye contact, then it clicked. “Oh my God. You’re in love with her.”

“What? No, I am not.” A wide smile broke across Roger’s face as he poked Brian in the shoulder. 

“Yes, you so are!” Roger laughed as he began pacing the room. “There is no other explanation for your behavior.” Brian sat down with a sigh, shoving his face in his hands. “Why didn’t you tell me, mate?”

“Because,” He lifted his head. “She’ll never like me like that, not to mention it’s not my right to dictate who she can or can’t sleep with.”

“You could’ve fooled me. Judging by what she said happened, it sounds like that’s exactly what you did, and now she’s stuck feeling guilty.” Roger took a seat next to him.

“I know.” Brian groaned, shaking his head. “I acted like such an idiot, I just don’t know what came over me.”

“Love, May.” Roger patted him on the back. “It’s love. Makes us all crazy fools, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose, but now I don’t know how to fix this. That’s why I haven’t spoken to her, I don’t know what to say.” He shrugged.

“You should tell her.” Standing up, Brian’s eyes were wide.

“I can’t do that!” Roger’s brows furrowed as he looked up at him.

“Why not?”

“We’ve been best friends for so long, what if I ruin it?” Standing up, he placed both his hands on Brian's shoulder as if to shake him.

“But what if it makes it better?” Contemplating his words for a moment, Brian shook his head again.

“I don’t know.” Rolling his eyes, Roger went to pick his drumsticks back up, twirling them with his fingers.

“Either way,” He pointed one at Brian. “You need to make it up to her.”

~

 

As Brian lifted his fist to knock on your door, he was reminded of the summer before university, more specifically, the last day before you both headed off to your separate schools. He could still remember that night, so vividly. As he stood by his bike, waiting for you to join him so you could both head out to your spot. He remembered the way his stomach turned as you kissed your boyfriend goodbye, he’d never felt that way before, never been so green. Brian did his best to stifle his emotions, but as you both sat, reminiscing over old times, jealousy turned into fear of the unknowable future.

_“Do you remember,” You laughed as you took another big swig of vodka. “When we were fifteen and you snuck into Mark’s house to knick one of his joints?” Hunched over in a fit of giggles, you clutched your sides. “A-and he terrorized Tom for months?” Brian couldn’t help but laugh with you._

_“Yeah, well that was the whole point, wasn’t it? It was the first few blissful months we had at school in a long time, without Tom bullying everyone. He was too preoccupied avoiding his brother.” Reaching for the bottle, Brian took a drink._

_“I must admit, when I came up with that idea, it wasn’t for the greater good of our classmates, I was just trying to think of a way to convince you to get us some weed.” Brian gasped dramatically, hand clutched to his heart._

_“And to think all this time!” Rolling your eyes, you gave up sitting, moving to lay on the ground._

_“Oh please, as if I was the only one getting high.” Another fit of giggles took over you. “Bet you saw the sky a little differently that night.” He took your lead, laying down as well, choosing to use your stomach as a pillow. Absentmindedly, your hand began to stroke his hair._

_“Yeah, and it was the last time I let you talk me into anything.”_

_“Oh, I doubt that. We have so much ahead of us, I’m sure there is much more I will convince you to do, in time.” He turned to look up at you, his eyes were glistening under the moonlight._

_“Do you mean that?” Your brows furrowed._

_“Yes, of course. You can be quite gullible some times, May.” Sitting up slightly, he moved to look at you better._

_“No, I mean, do you think we’ll remain friends.” Looking away from you, he began peeling the label off the bottle. “We’ve never been apart for this long,”_

_“Yeah, but we have our phones. We could call each other every day, hell,” You giggled. “Twice a day if you want.”_

_“I know, but…” Brian trailed off. Lifting his chin, you brought his eyes back to you._

_“But what?”_

_“It won’t be the same, not without you physically there beside me.” A scoff escaped you as you rustled his hair._

_“You’re such a sap, Spaceman.” Grabbing your wrist, he held your gaze._

_“Just…promise me, we’ll always be friends.” An easy smile graced your face._

_“Of course, I’d never dream differently. Brian, you are my best friend, that will never change, no matter the distance. You know me better than anyone else, I have a feeling that will never change.”_

A loud bang of one of your neighbors closing their door brought Brian back to the present, his fist was still hanging in mid-air. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally brought himself to knock.

~

You’d been wrapped up in your favorite blanket when you heard a few knocks at the door, at first it was fairly audible, but the second one sounded more firm. Reluctantly, you left your blanket cocoon and opened the door.

“Brian?” It was hard to tell if you were really seeing him or if it was another one of your pathetic dreams, but when he sheepishly lifted up the bottle of vodka, you knew it wasn’t. There was no way you’d dream of that old cheap crap you used to drink as kids, but seeing as you already went through your personal liquor cabinet, you moved aside to let him in. Locking the door, you moved to grab some glasses, pouring the clear liquor to the brim. After a few minutes of silence, you both spoke at the same time.

“I’m sorry” - “Listen, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Brian was quick to start spilling out his feelings. “No, no, if anyone should be sorry, it’s me! I was a complete dumbass.”

“But I shouldn’t have-”

“No, that’s the thing, you have every right to sleep with whoever you want.” Shaking his head, Brian looked down at the glass in his hands. “And you’re right, you don’t owe me any explanations.” Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a big gulp. “And I’m sorry.” Raking his fingers through his hair, he turned around to sit on the couch before standing up again. Leaning against the counter, you watched as he paced your apartment, slightly amused at the sight.

“Was there something else on your mind.” Moving closer, he stood in front of you on the other side of the counter.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you all week, I-” Cutting himself off, Brian hung his head. Laughter bubbled out of you as you walked around to his side, placing a hand of his shoulder before moving to the living room.

“What is it? I haven’t seen you this worked up since you tried asking Olive to the dance.” Stopping in your tracks, you turned back to look at him. “Brian?” With a sigh, he turned to look at you as well.

“Y/n…I-I’ve been avoiding you because,” He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before laughing. “God, I should have told you a long time ago.” The butterflies in your stomach weren’t helping your nerves as you stood before him, you hadn’t felt this giddy and hopeful in years, an old voice in the back of your mind told you that you were getting your hopes up. “The truth is, the reason I was so upset,”

“Oh for fuck's sake Brian, say it!”

“I’m in love with you!” Your breath got caught in your throat as if you got the wind knocked out of you, eyes wide and mouth hung open. “I’ve been in love with you, y/n, for a long time. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” Digging your nails into the palm of your hand, you had to be 100% sure this wasn’t a dream. “And now I’ve gone and ruined everything.” Brian began to turn away, but you quickly moved to grab his arm, spinning him back around.

“No! No, Brian, you didn’t ruin anything.” A shaky breath left you as you licked your lips. “I love you too, Brian May.” A wide, toothy grin spread across his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” A deep sigh of relief escaped Brian, causing you to realize just how close you were standing, his lips unbearably close, yet they still felt forbidden.

“What happens if we do this?” He asked, his voice almost a whisper as one of his hands came up to hold your face.

“I don’t know,” Inching closer, you couldn’t help but tremble under his gaze. “But I’m eager to find out.” With a leap of courage, you finally closed the distance, his lips felt like heaven as they pressed into yours, soft and gentle. Until they turned needy as he moaned into the kiss, moving you backwards. Thirteen years of pent up, mixed emotions, boiling to the surface. It could take all night to sort through them. So you stayed up, all night.

~

The morning light blinded you, but you didn’t care. No, all you cared about was the man who had his arms wrapped around you, your best friend. You could feel the vibrations as he mumbled something inaudible. Rolling over, you gave him little kisses all over his face, soon causing his eyes to crack open.

“Good morning.” He grumbled, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Good morning.” Brian’s grip on you tightened as he shoved his face into your neck.

“Say it again.” He whispered, kissing whatever exposed skin his lips could find.

“I love you, Spaceman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I don't know what that was, leave your hate comments down bellow!!1 I look forward to crying! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are loved and appreciated


End file.
